The sequel to SAO: PoW
by StoryWritter25
Summary: The government has banned any type of virtual reality devises sense they SAO (Sword Art Online) incident. But another one has been made. And just like the last time everyone gets trapped. Join D.R. as he travels through this new world to defeat the final boss.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Walking down the street I see a group of people gathering around a window, my curiosity takes over and I wedge myself in between people to see what's happening. On the other side of the window there is a big TV and there is a commercial on. It is for the new video game device. "The new Oculus Nerve." A beautiful girl says while presenting the new device. "You would put it on your head just like a helmet and you will be put into a virtual world."

This type of device has already been created and was banned since the SAO incident. The SAO incident was when people got trapped in the game "Sword Art Online." When you died in the game you would actually die you in real life. The government banned this type of devise after the incident fearing that once again something like this might happen. It was around twenty years or so ago before I was born when it happened. It showed that a new game would come along with it. "Planet of Warriors, or PoW for short." says the beautiful girl still showing off the helmet looking devise. That's when I saw something at the bottom right hand corner on the screen. The game company that made it was my uncles company. My uncle and I rarely talk but he often sends me free games that are in Alpha or Beta version so I can test them and give feed back.

The summer sun kept beaming on me and the heat started getting to me so I decided to get some cold sodas and head home. When I returned home I found a sealed box on my door steps. I pick it up, it was a little heavy, and I bring it inside. I set it down in the living room and opened it up, inside was a Oculus Nerve and the game Planet of Warrior. I grin and shout out "Thank you uncle!" even though I knew he could never hear me. My parents did not hear me either. They are away on a their second honeymoon in the Bahamas. I bring it up stairs and open up one of my drinks and take a sip. I place the box on my unmade bed and take everything out. Following the directions I connect the Oculus Nerve to my wireless router. I take a small chip that was about 2"x3" out the box that says Planet of Warriors on it and has a picture of two gladiators fighting a dragon. I put the game chip in the compartment that's on top of the Oculus Nerve and lay down, carefully putting the devise on my head. I lower the visor that is black but a little see through. A loading symbol appears on it and after a minute words appear on it, it reads "Are you ready? Yes or No?" I automatically thought "Yes" and it selects it.

I smile brightly seeing how it only took a thought in order to use this. I never used a virtual system before. Right after it selects "yes" a count down starts. "3...2...1..." all of a sudden there was a loud high pitch noise and a white flash. I close my eyes quickly at that blinding white flash, I slowly open my eyes and only see white, not thinking I turn my head and only to only continue seeing white. Suddenly a light high pitched voice, almost like a child's voice, says "Welcome to Planet of Warriors." Startled I turn to around and see a girl, she couldn't be older then 14.

She had snow white hair in pigtails that goes all the way to her waist. She had light blue eyes, and a smile that would warm anyone's heart. She is around 5' tall, and she was wearing a pure white dress. She did not have any shoes on and her toes were pointing towards the ground as if she was floating. "w-who are you?!" I ask frantically thinking she was in my room still not quite sure what was happening. "I am the 'Welcomer" she says calmly as if she knew I was going to ask that. "Welcomer?" I ask, and she nods "yes, you are now in the virtual world 'Planet of Warriors' or PoW for short." Still astonished I go to remove my head gear but only to find it isn't here. I feel my hair on my finger tips. She shows that heart warming smile again and I finally put everything together. I can not help but smile with joy as I figure out I am in the virtual world. Interrupted by my train of thought of what it will be like the girl says "Now before you get started I will need you to fill out some things" and suddenly a mirror appears in front of me reflecting my messy jet black hair, light brown eyes, and the freckles I always hated on my nose and cheeks. I was wearing a skin tight suit that was pure white with black stripes going up all my limbs and connecting at a red dot on my chest. As I look closer I see a triangle on its side pointing right and one on the other side pointing left, in between was my hair. Curious I press the arrow that was pointing to the right and my hair suddenly change. My hair color changes to dark red and it gets all spiked up. "whoa!" I quickly exclaim backing up. "you can change the way you look." The Welcomer says from behind me, I turn to her "can I just stay the way I originally look?" I ask just wanting to get into the game. With a small nod a small rectangle appears in front of my eyes and a key board near my hands "then please choose screen name that other players will see." I take a couple minutes and think. I try a couple of names but none seemed right to me or it was already taken. Frustrated I wrote "D.R." a name that I used for various other game names. Once I pressed the "Enter" key, the Welcomer asks me "are you sure you want that name to be your name? Once chosen you can not rename yourself." I thought for a second then nodded and the keyboard and the small rectangle that has my name on it disappears.

"Anything else?" I question wanting to get into the game. After she nods five scrolls appear in front of me all different colors. The order of the scrolls color's going from left to right was; black, red, blue, green, and white. Under all of them was a small rectangle that had the word "info" on it. Since my favorite color is red I press the rectangle that said "info" under the red scroll and a light pink paper appeared over it. The text was in black and there was a red "X" in the top right hand corner. I read the paper that suddenly showed up.

"Choosing the Red Scrolls means you choose the road of the warrior. You will focus on attacking and strength. You will be given the skill 'Boost' which will doubles the strength of you, and your weapon. This skill will level up as you level up. You can use this skill for 20 seconds. The cool down is 2 minutes."

After thinking for a couple seconds I press the "X" in the corner and the paper vanishes. Deciding to read all of them I start from the left and make my way right.

I press the word "info" under the black scroll and another pink paper appears and it reads "Choosing the black scrolls mean you will choose to live life in the shadows. You will be like an assassin who specializes in speed. Choosing this scroll will give you the skill "Hide" which will let you vanish for 20 seconds. You can not move fast wile using this skill or attack, if you do either the skill will be canceled. You will be able to regenerate while using this skill. The cool down is 2 minutes. This skill will level up as you level up."

After reading it over again I close it and press "info" under blue scroll and it reads "Choosing the blue scroll mean you will take the role of a long range specialist. You will specialize in bows&arrows along with long range weapons. Choosing this scroll will give you the skill "Quick Shot." Quick shot will let you reload and shoot 3x faster. You can use this skill for 20 seconds, the cool down is 2 minutes. This skill will level up as you level up."

I close it after a couple seconds and press the word "info" under the green scroll. The same paper as the other opens up and it says on it "Choosing this scroll means you will be the tank of the group. You will be the warrior that focuses on defense. Choosing this scroll you will obtain the skill "Harden" which will make you impervious to all attacks for 20 seconds. The cool down is 2 minutes. You will not be able to attack wile using this skill but you can regenerate. This skill will level up as you level up."

After closing it I sigh seeing only one more left. I open up the white scroll and this time a white paper opens up, almost like they want you to choose it. This one reads "You will be the Healer of the group. While not being great with attacking and defending you will be able to regenerate HP (Health Points) and heal other players. Choosing this roll will give you the skill "Heal." Heal will let you gain 20 HP every seconds. You can cast this spell on yourself or another player. This skill will last 10 seconds. The cool down is 2 minutes."

I exit out of the paper and tap my foot thinking of what scroll I should use. A thought came to me. "It shouldn't matter really sense I could just make a new character... But I want my first one to be my main guy..." I sigh after a couple minutes showing I still could not choose which one I should use.

...TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New World

I turn to the Welcomer. "Can I change skills at some part in this game?" I ask already thinking ahead. She looks at me curious and a little amazed that I am asking something like this. Almost like she saw countless people just rush into the game. With the heart warming smile she says "yes once you get to a certain level."

"Can you tell me what level?" I continue to ask, she shakes her head and I sigh. I look back at the scrolls and close my eyes for a little bit. Opening them I grab the black scroll. I hold the scroll out to the Welcomer and say proudly "I will choose the black scroll."

With a nod the scroll digitalizes and goes up into the air, at the same time I can feel something being put on me. I look at the mirror that was still there and I could see my new outfit. I was now wearing a light brown cloak that seemed to be tossed around a lot. I was wearing a light gray short sleeve shirt, and a light black sweat pants that felt as if it was paper thin. On the right side of my hip there was a sheathed short sword. The blade is only five inches long, the handle was around four inches long, just enough to put your entire hand on and hold it.

I take it out and hold it up looking at it. The blade seemed to be band new, the steel blade was all white and it shined, it was double bladed. Once I put it back in the sheath I take another look at the mirror and look at my feet. My shoes were the only nice peace of clothing I am wearing. It was pitch black with one bright white stripe going down the middle.

While admiring them the Welcomer says "To check your inventory say 'inventory,' to check your friends list say 'friends list,' and so on." Still smiling from seeing my new outfit I nod and put the hood of my cloak over my head. "I'm ready to go" I announce. With a little bit of a sad look on her face she says "then be ready to be transported to your new wold."

I felt a tingle in my feet and as I look down I see my feet disappearing. Panicking I go to step back only to find I can not move. "Whats happening?" I ask frantically feeling that tingle going up my legs, I'm to scared to look down. "You are being teleported to the world of Artemis." Trying to calm down once I hear I am going to be teleported.

I close my eyes as I feel the tingle going up my arms and chest. Once I feel it on my neck I hear something in a soft voice that the Welcomer says "Be careful, good luck, and try to survive." As soon as I hear that I snap my eyes open but she wasn't there anymore. Neither was the white void that surrounded me.

Now taking in my new surroundings I notice I am in a circular room. Underneath me was a light blue stone. It was one giant stone that was the floor of the room. I looked up but I could not see the ceiling. darkness consumed it with out showing where the ceiling may end. The walls where brick, the only exit was also the entrance which was a big arch way. An elephant could easily walk through it.

"Hello?" I ask a little scared but the only response was the echo of my voice going though the hall. I slowly walk out looking around. There was no lights but the sky lights let in fresh light that lit up the room. There was columns that led to another door on the other side of the room. It was just as big as the archway but this one had wooden doors. I look around but there was no one there. The floor was different. It was black and white tiles that make a checkerboard pattern. Slowly I make my way to the door. Each step I took that brought me closer to the door, the more I could hear something on the other side. Approaching the door I slowly push it open.

Light comes through the crack as I push it open and with my strength. Pushing it all the way open, the sun beaming down on me. I cover my eyes as a reaction to the bright light, as my eyes adjusts I lower my hand and see the new world.

It was more like the old times, buildings were mostly made out of brick. There was tall towers, regular buildings, and multilevel buildings with signs on them, the floor of the town was all stone amazingly cut so it was perfectly flat.

There was cheering and running around, children, teenagers, and even some adults was everywhere I looked. They were exploring the new place they were just introduced to. Sense everyone was still level one you could tell which scroll everyone choose.

People who choose the white scroll are in a white long robe with a wooden staff. The players who chose red was in chain mail and had a long two handed sword. Those who chose blue was in light hunting clothes and had a bow in there hands and a quiver that only had a couple arrows on their back. The green scroll would of put you in some light metal armor that only covers legs, arms, shoulder, and chest. They had a circular shield and a one handed sword.

Looking around I start to notice things. On top of everyone is a red line that floated maybe a foot over their head. I thought to myself that, that must of been their life bar. On top of that red bar in black letters was their name and to the left, if you were looking at them straight on, was their level.

Wile looking at everyone I see a squiggly red line on the top left hand corner where ever I look. That must be my health bar. To the left of it was my level and underneath that was my name. I started to laugh to myself as I wondered why they would put my own name. I thought maybe some people would of forgot their names or how they spelled it or something.

I make my way around town seeing how big it is, there was a twenty foot wall all around the town. There was an open gate and right out side of it there was grass and after a couple yards a forest started. I decide to go see how the fighting was in this game so I make my way towards the gate. I am just about to leave my as a see through blue wall appears and a red polygon shows up right at eye level with me and it says "Can not go past."

Wile looking confused I hear a voice behind me. "You can't leave yet" the mans voice says. I turn around and see a guy who around 5'11 with short blond hair and seemed to chose the red scroll. "What do you mean?" I reply and he continues,

"Everyone has to stay in their spawn town until all the servers are connected."

I take a few moments to think about what he said.

"Shouldn't all of them already be open?" I ask and he shakes his head and puts a finger up,

"The release date for Japan, Canada, and France got pushed back, apparently the government for them was trying to decide if they should ban the game or not."

"What does that have to do with us? I live in America" I say trying to put things together. A surprised look covers his face

"You mean you didn't hear?" he says a little astonished.

"Hear what?" I ask as if I'm trying to complete a puzzle.

"The world will only be one server..." he says as if he can't wait for my reaction.

My eyes widen hearing the news "Really?" I ask amazed and he nods.

"Once all the servers are up and running then the blocks will be removed." I nod slowly still amazed that the whole world will be on one server.

"Thank you for telling me...uhm..." I look at his name over his health bar.

"Mavoric" he says before I could.

I smile "Well Mavoric it's nice to meet you, how did you happen to hear about this?"

He gives me the confused look again "It is all over the news and on the website, you haven't heard anything about it?"

I shake my head embarrassed and say "I usually play video games... I never really check out websites or watch the news."

He starts laughing, but not at me. He was laughing as if he could relate and just like that my embarrassment was gone.

"Mavoric what's taking so long?" calls out one of his friends that are in a group.

"Just a second" he replies turning to them then back to me.

"Do you wanna join us?" he asks.

Shaking my head I say "sorry but not at this second, I usually like to do things alone for a little bit." He nods showing that he understands then continues on says "Friend request," then pointing to me he announces "send." As soon as he finishes saying "send" a small closed envelope appears in the top right hand corner of my vision and on the bottom right of the closed mail symbol there is a red circle with a white number one in it.

"Say open mail and it'll open" he says assuming I do not know how to do it. "open mail" I say with some cation and a light blue screen appears in front of me. On top in the center in white big letters it says "Friend request." Underneath that it says his name in smaller letters. Under that was a picture of him and beneath that gives me the options "Accept or Deny." Smiling knowing I am about to get my first friend I say proudly "Accept!" The word Accept flashes for a second then the screen disappears.

Mavoric pats me on the back "we are now friends" he says grinning, "well I have to go, I'll see you around." He jogs off towards his friends.

I continue to walk around town, looking at all the buildings in awe. I stopped at one that was in an ally way and had a sign hanging off it. The sign said "shop" and had two swords forming an "X" shape.

Walking in curious I look around, it was nicely cleaned and smelled like oil and polish. There was a man behind the counter. He was a bit on the heavy side and had a shaved head.

"Hello! May I help you with something?" He asks joyfully.

"Uhm what do you sell here?" once I finished saying that a screen shows up near the counter.

I walk over to it and on there it showed a list of weapons. I pressed the one handed one and it shows the names of all of them. I press the first which name was "Meran." To the side the picture of the sword shows up. It looked identical to the one I have on.

"How much for this one?" I ask looking at him.

He answers saying "52 bronze."

Taking a moment to think I say "Inventory" and another screen pops up. There was 35 slots in it that was all empty and at the bottom of it showed a zero next to the gold, silver, and bronze icon.

"No money huh" I say with a sigh and look up the man "sorry but looks like I'm not going to buy anything today."

Nodding he says "Well come back when you do." I smile and nod and walk out. I think about how the currency in this world is in gold, silver, and bronze. Gold is obviously the most valuable, then silver then bronze. They must of made it this way sense the whole world will be playing on one server and the currency for everywhere is different.

Once going to the center of the town there was an argument between two kids that were around thirteen. "No the blue scroll is the better choice!" one of them yells out. "No Red!" the other one says trying to defend himself. I looked at their names to see what their names was. The one arguing saying the blue scroll is better name is "Turttle" and the one saying the red scroll is better name is "Hex."

Hex continues on saying "Blue only sits there taking attacks while red charges forward! We are what Heros are like." Obviously getting mad at that statement Turttle challenges him "Oh yeah prove it! Fight me!" By this time there was already a group forming around the two boys. Stunned by Turttles challenge he stutters and says "H-how? We are in a town, a non-fighting area."

Turttle smirks seeing how he knows something Hex doesn't. "We can fight in the coliseum." He points the coliseum that is behind Hex and a couple of other buildings. Everyone turned and looked at it for a second before Turttle continues to say "In every non-fighting town there is a place where you can fight." Biting his lip Hex turns back to turttle "Fine!" he announces accepting his challenge. The crowd cheers knowing that they will see the first fight in this new world Artemis.

The group of people and I walk towards the area where we will see the first match. There was only one entrance which was also the exit. When you enter it there is a sign that says "Audience" with an arrow pointing to the left and "Fighters" with an arrow pointing to the right. I walk to the left with everyone else. Taking my seat all the way at the top I stair down at the circular arena waiting for the fight to start. Two smaller circles go down on opposite ends of the arena and the fighters emerge.

There is a loud cheering as the competitors lock eyes with each other. They stood there like they were waiting for something to happen. Suddenly from the sky a pole dropped smashing into the ground still standing perfectly straight up. There was a flag at the top, a pure white flag with black stripes touching every corner.

As soon as the pole landed Hex and Turttle charge at each other. Hex took a big swing with his massive sword. His strike is slow so Turrle easily blocks it with his circular shield and swing his sword at him. Turttle's sword nicks Hex's arm.

Hex winces but acts like nothing happen, the crowd can see the red bar above Hex's head shrink down. They kept clashing weapons, both only getting small cuts. I knew there was something wrong when Hex was able to get a clean cut on Turttle's chest.

Turrtle screamed in pain, but Hex kept going thinking he was faking the scream. "Stop, please it hurts." Tuttle begs but Hex keeps slashing at Tuttle's shield as Hex thinks Tuttle was only trying to get out of loosing.

Tuttles life bar kept getting smaller and smaller until finally Hex slashes at Tuttles neck, getting him just barely but Turttle's life bar disappears completely as he as no health points left.

Tears stream down Turttle's face as he holds his neck as if he could feel blood pouring out, but there was only a red mark on where they were no cut. Turttles body starts to digitalizes and everyone watches until finally he was gone.

Hex holds his sword up in victory and the crowd cheers. The number of his level changes from 1 to 2. Some people in the audience knew that not only he got the first kill but he is also the highest level right now. The cheering dies down and I notice a new mail sign in my vision.

It seems that everyone has the message though sense I could hear people saying "Open mail." I joined in saying open mail and a black screen opens up with white letters that says "Waiting for everyone to open." Some people try to exit out but they can't.

Thinking that it is from the creator of the game they sigh and lean back and just wait. It takes a couple minutes until the video finally starts to play. The screen turns white and a black figure is in the center of it. "Hello" the familiar voice says "My name is Clash and if you are getting this message that means that the first death has happen in your region. Congratulations you are now completely in the game."

Even thought I could not see his face I could tell he was smiling. "Some of you may have already realized but you can not leave this game" he says as if he was trying to hold back his laughter.

There was some talking in the crowd below me and some even tried to log out or exit but they couldn't. Wile some people freaked out and ran away others stayed seated and focus on what the mysterious figure is now saying "Now I'm going to get straight to the point" the figure says starting to get serious. "If you die in the game you will die in real life." At the same time everyone looks at Hex. Hex's eyes are wide not believe what figure on the screen is saying. Thinking that Turttle was just joking, then he sensed it himself, the pain of those wounds Turttle inflicted on him.

"How will you die?" The black figure continues on "The helmet will sense when you die and will shut down the electrolytes in your brain. Now some of you might be saying 'what if someone pulls off our Oculus Nerve in real life?'"

He starts to chuckle to himself, "Then you have the worst of luck because when someone tries to remove it, the Oculus Nerve will put out the electrolytes in your brain!" He starts laughing hysterically to himself.

"Don't believe me then look at this!" News reports and pictures appear on the scream showing people foaming at the mouth with the Oculus Nerve right next to them. News reporters telling people not to take it off people under no circumstances and to call some number. Family members crying and saying how they knew they should not of let there kid use it.

The mysterious figure starts to laugh hysterically again then suddenly stops as if quickly regaining his composure. "But how about this... I will give you two gifts and a hint on how to win..."

There he stood there in silence... then there was a loud scream. The screaming came from a girl a couple rows down for me. I could not see what was happening clearly but she held up her arm and her skin was cracking like glass. Her skin broke off and revealed what was once a perfect tanned skin was now a pasty white skin. Her beautiful blond hair fell off being replaced by shoulder length greasy light brown hair. What was once a beautiful girl turned into an over weight hideous girl.

The guy that had his arm over her jumped up and quickly backed away from her. Ironically the same thing happen to him. He went from a tall muscular guy to a short skinny guy.

"I will turn everyone into their true form" the figure says as if saying it directly to the people who transformed. "Now for the second gift." He pauses for a second as if taking a breath then says "Say D-Count."

A little scared I whisper "D-Count..." A black bar with white numbers appeared at the top of my screen, the number on it was 672. "That's how many deaths there is because of this game." My eyes widen when I realize that the person who is talking is a mass murderer.

"Now for the hint on how to win the game." As he finishes saying that the black figure becomes more focus and it shows who he is. It was a man around 47 years old with short blond hair, he had a cigarette in his mouth, he was tall and thin. He was wearing a completely black shirt and white pants along with a white Doctors jacket.

My eyes widen as I finally realize why his voice sounds so familiar. "Defeat me!" He announces holding out his arms as if it would be an easy task.

"I am the final boss, come to me and defeat me. Once you do then the game will end and everyone will be freed. Why I'm doing this? Well that's simple, the creator of Sword Art Online was my mentor. Now I will take after him and create a legacy!"

He now has his arms up in the air looking up as if he was waiting to be lifted up into heaven by his mentor. "Uncle!" I shout out involuntary. As soon as I say that everyone looks at me as if I was the cause for this. Hex looked at me as if I was the one who killed Turttle.

"Well I may send a message out to everyone once in a wile but until then, everyone good luck, and try to survive." The message exits out on its own and I quickly get up putting my hood over my head, as I look up the D-Count is up to 703 now.

I hurry out of the coliseum, the crowd following me. Hex rushes out of the arena and swings his sword at me. A red box appears right before he hits me with his sword and it says "No Fighting Zone."

"Why?" Hex cries out "Why did you do this?!" he demands. I look at him knowing he will never understand the way he is now but I try anyways, the attention of everyone around us was now focus on me.

"It wasn't me who did it! It was my un-"

Hex interrupts me "Your still related to him! Your also responsible for what happen."

The crowd put the pieces together of what has happen and they all look at me with hate in their eyes. "If I did help with it would I be in here with you all?" I ask starting to get angry.

Hex stays silent to this remark knowing that it is true but he tries to fool himself and the others trying to get everyone on his side.

"Maybe you can log out but all of us can't! Maybe you wont feel pain but we can!"

The crowd is staring at me in silence absorbing everything that is happening. I knew that everyone felt hate right now and it is directed towards me. I knew this is a fight I would not be able to win.

My mind races thinking of ideas on what to do. Trouble shooting how to get out of this mess, my ideas rush through my mind. "How?" I thought "How can I get out of this situation, if this continues then I will always be a target where ever I go..." Looking through the crowd and I see Mavoric there. Wondering if he blames me to I take a deep breath as I decide to do something, even if it might not be the best thing to do.

"If I could log out then why wouldn't I do it now?" I protest.

"Y-Your just trying to fool us!" Hex says trying to keep tricking himself.

"Well why wouldn't I challenge someone first so I can be the highest level?"

Hex takes a step back, then takes two forward. With his fist clenched he thinks of a way to get revenge.

"Then I Challe-.." Mavoric cuts him off, his voice angry as if he couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough!" he exclaims. "Stop playing him for the death of your friend!" he says stepping close to us. "If you wanna blame someone blame the guy who created this game! We should be focusing on defeating this game and getting out of here alive!"

He says looking around at everyone. People are nodding in understanding. "Come on" Mavoric continues to say. "We should all join up and go defeat that bastard!" The crowd starts to cheer, but slowly people start to scatter, they form groups, most likely with their friends. Hex, Mavoric, and I still stand there as if it was a face off. "I will get revenge..." Hex whispers. "I will become the greatest warrior there is and defeat Clash!" He turns to me "Then I will go after you." Even though he was small and younger then me that statement sent chills down my spine because I knew he meant it.

Hex runs off going down an ally and I loose sight of him. Turning to Mavoric I smile lightly "Thank you... you really helped me out." He shows a faint smile, "Its no problem, the kids eyes were blinded with hate... I just tried to point him in the right direction." I look around a little seeing who was still looking, there wasn't anyone around. "Listen" Mavoric starts off, "I would want you to join my group but..." he glances at his fellow team mates then back at me "I dont think you would feel a very happy environment around you... well if you can even get one in this world."

I smile showing him I understand. "Don't worry about it" I say patting him on the back, "You already did enough for me... Thank you." He nods and walks off to his team mates. I sigh knowing I will be alone for a while until things blew over or was forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Leaving Town.

All the blocks are now removed, I head towards on the West side of town. There is people all around it but no one actually leaving. They are all talking about if they should go out, and what they should do. I put my hood on over my head trying to cover my face as much as I could. Slowly I walk towards the gate.

The closer I got the more attention accumulated on me. "Is he leaving?.." "Hey is that...?" people seem to whisper to those next to them as I reach the border line of the town and the outside world. Taking a step out side of the town a small sigh at the bottom of my vision pops up saying "Now entering a battle free zone."

Gulping I turn around as if expecting to see Hex charging at me. Only people staring at me is all I see. I turn back and start to walk again, looking down I notice I am on a pretty wide dirt path that leads into the forest. The beginning of the forest was thick so you couldn't see inside of it.

Once I get past the first couple trees the forest thins out making it easier to see all around. Unfortunately tho it makes it easier for the creatures lurking in the forest to see me. Unsheathing my long knife that is called "Meran." I hold out my long knife in front of me as I look around. Seeing the first creature I jump back a little. About 50 feet away was a giant black, blue and red spider. It looks at least 4' tall and you could clearly see all of its features.

Above its head there was the health bar, name, and level like everyone else. Its name was "Spider" and it was a level 1. Taking a few steps off the path and towards the spider, I seem to gain its attention. I figure I need to start fighting and learn how to use the skill "Hide" to fully utilize it.

Thinking back I realize that Hex and Turttle didn't use their skills in their battle. "Maybe during battle its hard to say something or think what skill you should use." I think to myself as I get closer. Once I am around 20' away from the spider it starts to charge at me. I freeze in my steps as I start to get scared. Taking a deep breath I quickly come up with a strategy.

The spider was 5' away when I called out "Hide" and suddenly the spider stopped in its tracks. I look down at my body, I could still see my body but it was now transparent. I smirk to myself and start to slowly move behind the spider who is now looking around in confusion. I get behind it and I swing my long knife at it, as just like it said on the paper, my skill "Hide" was canceled.

The spider turns towards me but its already to late, I get a clean swift cut on the spider. A long red mark appears where I was able to get him. With another movement with my hand swinging up I was able to get him again leaving another red line. I jump back a little and get into a fighting positions, trying to copy what I have seen in movies and video games. The spiders health bar was now half way gone.

"Just two more hits" I mutter to myself as the spider charges at me once again. My skill hasn't cooled down yet so when one of his hairy legs try to get me on my leg I move to the side and slash at his side. The spider turns to the side and tries to bite me, panicking I thrust my knife out and get him right in between the eyes.

Dropping down to the ground the spider stayed there. It didn't digitalized like Turttle did. A hand in the position as if it was going to grab something appeared above the dead spider where the name, level, and health bar should have been. The word "loot" was under the hand. A little confused I say "Loot?" out loud and I heard a sound like quarters clashing against each other.

Looking around after hearing that noise, thinking there was another enemy near by but there was nothing. After staying still for a couple seconds I go to move back to the path. I glance at the spider I killed but to my surprise, the dead body was not there anymore. Getting back on the path I hurry back to the town my heart beating fast.

Seeing the gate up ahead my heart pounds fast as I know that soon I would be safe. There was a crowd around the gate inside the town as if they were waiting to see if I make it back alive or died. Once entering the town I get surrounded, so many questions are ask I could not understand them at all. "How much XP where you able to get?" says a man in front of me who chose the white scroll. "XP?" I question my heart still pounding fast.

"Yeah XP... Experience Points... you know the stuff you get from doing quests or killing a creature." the man says explaining. I think for a second as I remember killing the spider. "I-I'm not sure... it didn't say... or at least I didn't see..." I say nervous. "Well is there a bar or something?" he continues to question me. Looking around my vision I see a smaller clear tube that is the same length of my Hp. Half of the clear tube was filled in blue. "Oh yeah, I did... I'm about half way up to leveling from killing one spider."

The crowed wondered what the spider looked like that I talked about but there was more important questions for now. "Did you get any items?" A girl asks from behind me, I turn to her. "Items? What would I get?" She shrugs "I don't know... anything, you usually get something or money for killing a creature." My eyes widen as I realize that the hand symbol meant. "Inventory" is and it pops up. In one of the slots it said "Spiders eye" on top and a picture of the eye with a 2x mark on the bottom left of it.

Where it showed the money, it was now 0 gold, 0 silver, 36 bronze. "Your right!" I exclaimed. "I got stuff and some money." Everyone starts talking to each other, as if they are planning something. I take a breath and calm myself focusing my thoughts. Before anyone else could ask any more questions I hurry off knowing what I need to do.

I go to a store, the first one I could fine, and sell the two spider eyes I had which gave me another 30 bronze. With the 66 bronze I had now I went and bought HP potions. HP potions are drinks, food, or something else that when taken it will help regain your health points. They very though, usually the more expensive are better.

I bought two HP potions that were 30 bronze each. "When someone drinks this, it will instantly give me 20HP points." it says on the bottle. When I was walking back to the gate I overheard people talking. By listening into their conversation I learned that by says "Stats" I was able to check out how much strength I had, speed, health, dexterity, intelligence, and other stuff. Right now I have a total of 60HP. "These potions should be fine for now" I thought out loud. I head back to the gate where I decide I would fight more.

I head back to the gate where I went out the first time, but instead of just me going out there was a couple. I noticed Hex and Mavoric and his group leaving. I waited a little bit then headed out myself. I reach the spot I originally killed the spider, but it is occupied by other people helping each other kill the spiders. I head deeper into the forest, soon I see a spider, slowly I approach it. I use the same tactic I used on the last one to kill it.

When it vanished a light surrounded me, the light was warm, it made me feel comfortable, but it didn't last long because it soon faded. After looting the spider I look around wondering why that light appeared and I noticed my level was now 2. I grin with enjoyment and excitement. I continue looking around for more spiders or other creatures but unfortunately there wasn't any. Either they were fighting other players or just died.

I head deeper into the forest, hoping to find more so I can feel the warmth of leveling up. I stop once again and look around, a chill goes down my spine and I stand frozen in my tracks as I see a new creature. A wolf that was around 10' tall with matted gray fur, light blue eyes that look at me as if I was a piece of meat. I try stepping away but I knew if I took one step it would attack me and I would be dead.

I check out its level and name, it was level 3, and its name was "Hungry Wolf." I had to bite the inside of my lip to keep myself from laughing at the name. I quickly remember how Uncle was never the best namer. He could make this kind of name but could not name for his life. I often wondered if he would name his child "Child" or "Boy" maybe even "Girl."

I get dragged back into reality when the wolf starts charging at me, I felt as if I would die right there but a certain calm came over my body, staying completely still I waited until vicious wolf that is charging at me, its fangs bearing, is only a foot away. It went to claw at me with its giant, untrimmed claws, I ducked and went under it, slashing at its stomach as must as I could before I start running in the opposite direction that the wolf is in.

The wolf was smart tho as it started chasing me right away, I grin to myself as I already came up with a plan. I stop dead, the wolf continues to chase me, right before it gets me I whisper "Hide" and the wold comes to a complete halt. In its eyes I vanished, but I was under its head, taking my knife and point it upward, I thrust as hard as I could into it's neck. The wolf didn't die right away, one of its claws was able to get me in the shoulder. The pain was horrible, but what was worst was seeing my health bar shrink to half its size.

Fearing for my life I push the knife in deeper and twist it hoping it would die. Thankfully for me it's body soon went limp. Pulling my knife out the body fell to the ground, The loot symbol appears over it, but I didn't notice it as I quickly open my inventory and grab a HP potion and gulp it down as fast as I could. Instantly I felt better, my health bar didn't fill up completely, but it's enough and loot the wolf.

The wolf gave me a "Pelt" and 35 bronze. I start to head back to the town to sell and buy more potions. I notice the sun was starting to go down. "What time is it?" I mutter to myself. I was sort of expecting an answer from someone, but as I look around I remind myself that I am alone. Not many people are in the forest any more. Near the entrance of the forest there was one more spider, quickly I go over and kill it, once again the light surrounds me and the warmth fills me.

Looking up at my level I was now level 3. I head back into the town, there wasn't many people on the streets. A horrible thought comes to my mind as I wonder where everyone is, I think they all died in my forest. Panicking I go over to a person who was on the streets selling things.

"Where is everyone?" I say trying to keep my composure.

He looks at me weird. "Probably in the Inns resting."

A confused face comes over my face. "Inns?"

He sighs and nods. "Yes Inns... People get tired here as well as hungry and thirsty so they go and rent a room at an in."

As everything makes sense now I say silently "Ohhhhhh... where can you find one?" I ask a little embarrassed.

"They are usually multilevel building and have signs on them... you'll know when you see them. I have to go now... see yeah." He says as if he was trying to get away from me.

"Yeah thanks... see ya..." I say softly.

"Noob..." he mutters as he walks away.

I sell the pelt and the four spiders eyes that I was able to get, I didn't buy anything else sense I wasn't sure how much the Inn would be. Walking around the adrenaline that I have been on sense the start of the game starts to wear off. I start to get hungry, thirsty, and I have to pee. "I wouldn't mind a shower..." I whisper to myself. I find an Inn behind the coliseum, I could tell it was an Inn because there was a sign hanging off it that said "Inn" on it and had a picture of a bed.. It was four floors, It was all made out of brick, every window on the first floor was lit up by the lights on the inside. The second, third, and fourth floor windows are all black. Either they are empty or they are asleep.

Just the thought of other people sleeping seemed to make me tired. The wear of the day seemed to be weighing down on me. Taking a deep breath I head inside. The whole first floor was a bar, everything was made out of wood and metal or both. I look around seeing a couple people alone at circular wooden tables. They looked like they seen the face of death. Except for one man.

He was drinking, what looks like, cream soda. It was in a wooden mug. His level was 8. I was sorta amazed sense I was the first person to leave yet I was only level 3. He had choose the green scroll. I wasn't able to tell at first. Because instead of a bow he held two medium size axes that look light weight. They hung on his belt, the sharp blades pointing down.

He caught me looking at them and with a grin he takes them out and puts them on the table he is show off. I turn away though just wanting sleep. I head to a bartender, she was old, maybe around 50. She is wearing an apron and has her hair up in a bun.

Walking over to her cautiously, like she may be a monster in human skin. "Hey..." I say slowly, "How much is it for a room?"

She looks at me wile drying the inside of a mug. "20 bronze per night." she says, her voice sounded like she has been asked that same question in the same way over 100 time by now.

With a nod I open up my inventory and click on the bronze and take 20 out. Now I had 63 bronze left. The pelt I sold only gave me a mere 15 bronze. I also found out that every creature you kill they will give you some money just for killing them. "I could stay here for another 3 days with out fighting..." I mumble to myself.

The Inn keeper, who's name I find out to be Myrtle, take the money and gave me a key with the number 13 on it. "That's your room number." Myrtle says still drying the same mug.

As she finishes saying that my stomach grumbles, I thought only I could hear but I guess Myrtle could as well. "You hungry?" she says finally putting the mug down.

While blushing with small embarrassment I nod. "Yeah... what do you have to eat here?" Once again as soon as I finish saying that a screen appears in front of the counter. I go over to it and scroll through it. It has two sides, one for drinks, other for food. There was not that much to choose from. For food there was basically only bread, chicken, and baked potato. For drinks there was water, root-beer, and cream soda.

I ended up getting two mugs of water and a couple slices of bread. And just like that I am down to 34 bronze. I sit down in a dark corner and take a bite of the bread, the first taste of food in the virtual world. It tasted absolutely horrible. The bread tasted like card board. Thankfully it was soft tho. The water tasted like normal, but it was like heaven compared to the bread.

Wolfing down the bread so I can at least eat and keep up my energy, I took my time with my water. I thought about the game and how a good way to level up would be. Of course it would be joining a big party. Being in a party you get "Joint XP." Joint XP is when everyone in the part would get a partial amount of XP when a party member kills a creature instead of just that one person getting the XP. You could fall asleep being level 5 and wake up being level 10.

Unfortunately that was not an option for me. Everyone in this town knows about me and despises me. My only option is to get ahead of everyone, and gather party members from the other part of the world. But in order to do that I need to get father a head and level up. Sighing once I realize it would be useless. I think about it and come up with a couple options.

"One... stay behind and level up once everyone is at the next part of this game... Two... Find people who do not care about me being the nephew of the creator of the game who trapped them here... and finally three..." I hit my fist again my table when I realize I do not have an option three. Getting out of my thinking, I look around and notice I am the only one down here now. Well Myrtle was still there drying, what I believe to be, the same mug.

I head up to the room. "thirteen... thirteen..." I mutter to myself as I climb the steps that seemed like they came straight from hell. Finally reaching room thirteen on the third floor. I open it up and look inside, it was dark. I drag my hand against the wall near the door until I find a switch and flick it up, turning on the light that brightened the room up.

The room is a small, but nice, place. It had one big window with red blinds, a queen size bed which, what I believe to be, fresh white and red blankets. There was a wooden rectangular table that sat in the corner of the room with a wooden chair tucked neatly under it. Walking in more I notice the floor is wooden as well. There was another door, I open up and there was a small full bathroom. It has a small, but still seems roomy, shower, toilet, and a sink. The light in the bathroom seemed to turn on when I turn the light in the bedroom.

Now that I am in the bathroom the urgency of going pee was now higher then ever. Quickly going over to the toilet I put the lid up and undo my pants. Thinking I'll just get in the shower as well I go to pull my pants off but something happens. I can unbutton and unzip it but can't pull them down. I can only get them down about three inches. But with the still high urgency of peeing I push it to the back of my mind and do what I need to do.

Once I done my business I start to focus on not being able to take my clothes off, I tried to remove my shirt but the bottom of my shirt only went up the my bellybutton. I couldn't even take my cloak off. I walk over and sit on my bed and think. I start to think about other games I have played then it comes to me.

"Character" I whisper out afraid someone would hear me, and that will embarrass me. A screen pops up, with what is a 3D picture of me inside of it. It had everything I had on. I could touch it, hold it, drag it, and rotate it. Sitting there amazed at this I forget what I was going to do. Snapping out of it I say "Inventory" and it pops up right next to it. I take a breath and click my cloak and drag it over to an empty space in my inventory. Once I release it, the clock goes into the inventory and it disappears off me.

Exited with what I figured out, I realize that I will also need at least six free spaces. And that is if I never put on any extra clothing. For instance, helmets, shoulder pads, knee pads, ext. Once I take my shower I put my boxers back on, which were surprisingly comfy, and lay on my bed. Getting under the covers, I lay there wrapped in the soft, warm blankets, which seemed as if I am safe as long as I have it on me. I wonder about this world, I wonder if it will all be a dream and I will wake up to my old room.

I close my eyes and drift off into a deep sleep, that seems needed. But the dream I had was horrible, not because it was a nightmare, but because when I woke up I realized I was in the nightmare. I dream that everyone was home. My step mom, my dad, and my step sister who is in college right now. It wasn't anything special, just a dream of us playing card and board games like we do occasionally, dad trying to cheat and telling us the same joke he does every time. It is nice, it really is sense I never really spend time with them. I usually stay up in my room and play video games. I have a dream. I want to great the greatest game ever.

The reason is because when ever my real mom and my dad were arguing I would just play video games and get lost in that world. That world seemed right to me. There the main character was always the best, nothing bad ever happen to him. And if something bad happens it always turn out good in the end. I wanted that life... I still want that life. Even know I know it will never happen I still continue playing thinking my life will change for the better.

My real mom left me and my dad when I was about 12 for some other guy she met, I don't really know much about the guy that my mom left with. I think his name was Kenny... He was a real asshole. But I guess my mom likes that type of guy. My dad remarried to my to a girl name Susie who already has a daughter. Her daughter is about 4 years older then me and her name is Samantha. Things were awkward at first, but we grown a custom to each other, and turned into a real family.

Waking up in the morning, a beam of sun hits me straight in the eyes that are coming from the crack in the curtains. I get up and stretch, all my mussels were soar and stiff. After stretching out I re-equipt my clothes and my knife. My head still a little bit in a daze I stumble to the bathroom and do my business. After washing my hands I splash some cold water on my face to wake me up. I notice that I have new mail, I say "Open mail" quietly.

A video starts up, it was my Uncle, or Cread as he calls himself. With a big smile he shouts out "Congratulations! You survived the first day! I wonder how many of you are left. For surviving this long I will give you a reward." He pauses for a second "You now have a clock, stop watch, and an alarm clock." He says this like we wouldn't be able to live with out it. He finishes the video with "Good luck in the future, and maybe I'll give you gifts with all the firsts... first day, first week, first year... first decade?" he leaves off with his weird sinister laugh.

"Clock" I murmur and a digital clock appear on the left hand side of my vision, it wasn't to big, but big enough to see what time it was. It was 12:56. It didn't say A.M or P.M. so I guess it's in military time. I go over to the blinds and open them up. The sun was high in the sky and there were people walking around, they all looked like they were just in hell. They probably had nightmares, or like me, woke up still in the nightmare. My stomach grumbles and I head down stairs down to the bar.

Myrtle was standing in the same position I saw her in before I went to my room, cleaning the same damn mug. There was no one else down stairs, either they already left or they were still in their room. "Hey myrtle, can I get a piece of bread and a mug of water?"

She nods and on the counter in front of her it appears out of thin air, I think to myself that that will never get old. I take my bread and water and go to the table that I sat at last night. "Inventory" I say to myself, the inventory pops up. Taking a look at my money I was only at 13 Bronze.

Once I finish my meal I head out, going to the gate knowing that I will need to get more money in order to feed, and put a roof over my head. Once at the gate I notice Mavoric and his group, thinking I should ignore them sense I am hated I continue to walk by them. Almost out the gate I feel a hand grip my shoulder. I turn to see who it is and there is Mavoric looking at me. He looks serious but happy at the same time.

"D.R! I'm glad I got you, I want to show you something." he says practically jumping out of his boots.

"What is it?" I say looking around wishing he wouldn't say my name so loudly.

"Come with me!" he says grinning and before I could say "no" his grip goes from my shoulder to my wrist and starts pulling me into the forest. His fellow comrades follow us.

"Where are we going?" I demand but he stays silent, I start to worry that this will be it for me.

We keep going until we find a spider, just like the other ones I have killed before, Mavoric lets go of my hand and spins around facing me with a big smile on his face.

"Okay watch me carefully now, got it? I am going to show you something amazing!" Before I could even reply he pulls the massive two handed sword off his back and grips it tightly, he then charges at the spider with all his speed. The other members of the group just stand next to me watching as he faces the spider.

Wile he was charging at the spider I look up at his level, surprisingly he was level 6, with a quick glance I look at the other party members. They were all 5 maybe one 4. As I was about to speak the guy standing next to me says with a smirk on his face. "Here it comes."

Putting my focus back on Mavoric, he is just about to reach the spider, he raises his sword and red mist covers his sword and most of his body. It wasn't so much mist but more like energy, and with one massive slash right down the middle of the spider, Mavorics swords cuts it in half. The spiders health bar vanishes instantly.

Mavoric turns to us and puts his thumb up as if telling up "Success." Once he gets back over to us, he stands right in front, there was some sweat on his face, but not from exhaustion, but from nervousness.

"Well?" Marvoric asks putting his sword back on his back.

"Well what?" I ask a little confused, like his going to start with his riddle of words again.

"Did you notice is?" he questions raising an eyebrow.

"You mean that red mist? Yeah that was amazing"

"Red mist?" He asks himself not sure what I meant. "Oh no! Not that, that was just my skill 'boost'... did you notice anything else?" he asks me.

I bite my lip wishing I knew what he was talking about, "No sorry..." I mutter in shame

"I didn't say anything!" he exclaims like he couldn't hold it in any longer.

I just give him a confused and puzzled face, thinking that this game is making him go insane.

"I didn't say my skills name, it just happen, you don't need to say it out loud only think it!" He puts his fists in front of him as if he just solved the biggest puzzle yet. "Watch try it, it doesn't have to be your skill, its anything, inventory, mail, anything."

I think for a second and decide to try it, but with something small, that no body can see so I won't embarrass myself. I notice the clock is still open and that the time is 13:23. Realizing that it confirms that the clock is using military time I decide to close it. In my mind I think about closing the clock. It doesn't happen at first but once I concentrate on closing it, it closes. "Your right..." I whisper to myself. Even though it was just a whisper Mavoric hears it and he grabs both my shoulders.

"You can do it to! What did you do? Hmmmm?" he asks not being able to get enough of this.

"I-I just closed the clock... nothing big." After a couple of seconds of saying that he looks at me confused.

"Clock?" Mavoric says it as if he is saying it for the first time.

Nodding I continue "Yeah, Cread gave everyone a clock sense they survived the first day, you get a clock, a stop watch, and an alarm clock..." I say thinking I was the one who is going crazy.

Mavoric looks up into the sky, still holding onto me. After a couple second Mavoric mumbles something I couldn't understand. "Wow your right." he says softly then lets go of me. "I was to exited I didn't even realize it." He murmurs to himself.

He lets go of me and takes a step back "Sorry I just wanted to show you, we are going to let everyone know so they can get better."

I nod once again "Its fine, thank you for telling me though, but why?... shouldn't you hate me?..." I look down "...Just like Hex..." I whisper.

With his famous pat on the back Mavoric tries to cheer me up "Like I said before, we should hate Cread not you, so don't worry you will never be my enemy."

I smile knowing I have a true friend. I concentrate on having my friends list appears, and surely enough it does. A big smile comes to my face as I see he is still there on my friends list. I quickly bite the inside of my lip hard so that I would stop smiling so I wouldn't embarrass myself. My health bar did shrik but not even noticeable.

"Well I'm gona go practice and kill some creatures." I say knowing I shouldn't be seen with them. If they were seen with me I know that people like Hex would think they are involved in this horrible game.

As I start to walk off Mavoric tries to stop me. "Wait!" He shouts reaching for my shoulder. I knew I couldn't be around them anymore so I whisper "Hide" still not that great with just thinking it. And just like that in his eyes I disappeared into nothingness when really I was still right there, only a couple inches away from his hand that reached for me. Even though he could not see me, I could see him. I could see the disappointed face he was showing. I walk behind a tree so that when my skill does run out he still wouldn't be able to see me.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Learning About the Town.

Once Mavoric and his group leave, I go deeper into the forest looking for more creatures. Finding another spider, I go to use the same strategy as always. Except two things were different, the spider was level 3 and I didn't say my skill, I thought it. I grin thinking about my achievement, going to another one I do the same thing. Except this time I took damage because I got to cocky. It hurt like a bitch, I bite my lip and ignore the pain, the drive of ending this came kept me going, letting me ignore the pain.

Going to a wolf, I get nervous. I have only faced one of these before, except this one was over 10' tall and it is level five which made me worried sense I am only Level 4. Glancing at my XP bar it was 2/3 done, which made me smirk with enjoyment. Getting into a stance, that I just seem go into every time I go into battle, I prepare for the fight. The Wolf growls at me which made me take a step back. It takes a big leap forward, thankfully I jump back so its massive claws only scrape my chest. In the corner of me eyes I see my heath lowering. Trying to ignore the pain and to not panic, quickly gaining my composure as the wolf goes to attack me again.

His giant claw comes in from the right above me, instinctively I duck, I see my chance and I run to underneath the wolf, the only spot where it could not get me, and I slash at the underbelly of the beast as much as I could before the wolf jumps away.

Looking at the wolfs heath points it is already half way down. I take a breath as I try to calm down, the wolf charges at me once again. This time it tries to bite me, I was stunned and could not move, I force myself to jump out of the way and use the skill "Hide".

Confused the wolf looks around not sure where I went. The creature sniffs the air and listens carefully. I take a step back and step on a tree branch breaking it. The beast turns to me and charges at me. Scared sense this has never happen before I trip and fall down onto my ass. The spell goes away and it can clearly see me now.

Chills go down my spine, I knew this was the end, I couldn't move. All I could do is close my eyes and hope it would be painless. I squeeze my eyes shut and put my head down. As I hear the wolf right in front of me, instead of biting me, it lets out a scream of pain.

I open my eyes and I see three arrows in the wolfs right eye. Another four whistles out of the woods hitting the wolf in the side. Its HP drops to 0 and falls on the ground dead. I'm Trembling in surprise, I never thought that I would be saved.

Quickly I look around trying to find out where the arrows came from. There was a figure, the figure was on a tree branch wearing a light green cloak, with a long wooden bow with an arrow ready to go. The cloaks hood was covering my savors face so I could not see them clearly. Quickly looking up at their name I say it under my breath. "Yu... Yui?..."

As soon as I spoke the figure jumped away and vanished. I wanted to go after the person who saved me life but I still couldn't move. Opening up my inventory I take a health potion and drink it. Once I finish it and my health points go back to normal I try and stand up. My legs are wobbly, I could barely walk. I hold onto a tree just to hold myself up.

I takes me a while but I head back into town, my legs still shaking. I didn't fight anymore creatures, I was to scared. I head back into the inn, I pay for another night and she gives me another key to another room. This time it was room number 6.

Going to my new room, it was the same set up as the last. I get in the shower and just sit there letting the water hit me. I lean my back against the wall as I think and think. I think about how just because I am invisible does not mean the creatures can not sense me. My mind also goes to my savor, Yui. I think about why they would save me. "Have they not heard? Or did they not know it was me?..." I ask myself.

That night I did not eat, drink, nor sleep. My dreams were nightmares of me dying and being eaten by that wolf. Waking up in the morning I re-equipt everything and go down to Myrtle. I get a piece of bread and some water. I'm down to only 12 bronze. I didn't sell anything that I gor from the spiders that I killed yesterday.

After selling the items I gained from the spiders I was now up to 34 bronze. I learned something as well. The cost of things, and how much you can get for selling something changes with almost every single person you go to buy or sell to. This fake world is trying to function like a real one.

For a good couple hours I try to find Yui, to repay my gratitude. But I could not find Yui. The more I thought about the name the more something bothered me. It may be just a screen name but the name sounds so familiar but I could not find out why.

I find myself at the gate of the town. Looking at the forest I debate to myself if I should go back into the woods or not. Taking a deep breath I go out of the safe town and out into the dangerous world. Slowly I head into the forest. I only go after low levels at the moment, to scared to fight anything above the level 3.

After I kill my third spider a light goes around me and the wonderful warmth of leveling up fills me. I gain a little more confidence being level five now. Once the light disappeared and the warmth faded an image appears in front of me. It was a boot with a lighting bolt on it and above it it said "Flash." There was an option for more information so I pressed it and the imaged turns around. There were words on it, it was a new skill, and it read.

"The skill 'flash' will allow you to become 3x's faster then you are right now. The skill will last for 20 seconds with a cool down time of 30 seconds. This skill will level you up as you level up."

Feeling a little cocky I find a spider to try and test it on. I get into my stance, once the spider was close enough I used "Flash" and dashed away. The wind running over my face felt amazing as it seemed like the spider could not keep up with my moments. I run behind the spider and shove my knife into it and start running around it dragging the knife inside the spider.

The spider drops to the ground dead quickly. It was perfect timing sense as soon as the spider died the skill ran out. I looted the spider, getting 13 bronze, two spider eyes, and a spider leg. I go around killing more spiders, making sure that I stay away from wolfs.

By the end of the day I was level 6. It was near sunset when I decided to face my fears. I see a wolf and I count to 30 to make sure everything was ready. I let out a battle scream getting myself pumped up. The wolf was level 6 same as me, and it seemed to have the same idea as me sense it let out a howl that echoed through out the woods.

The wolf charged at me and I charged at him. The wolf swings it huge claws at me, I jump and roll under it, jabbing my knife into the wolfs soft stomach. As it jumps away from me, I use Hide so it seems like I vanished when it jumped.

It looked around and this time I made sure I was careful. I slowly made my way in front of it with out making a sound, and when I am underneath its throat I trust my knife up as hard as I can. I twist my knife before pulling it would and run away, the wolfs claw scrapes the back of my neck. Even though it was only a scratch, it is a vital point it took away ¼ of my health.

Getting ready once again, I use Flash and run as fast as I could to the wolf straight on. The wolf seemed to be moving in slow motion though because once I get underneath the wolfs head I jam my knife in the wolfs throat and drag it all the way to the other side.

Pulling my knife out I turn around, about to make a second go, but the wolf drops to the ground dead. Finally I was able to do it. I was able to defeat it. From looting the wolf I was able to get 30 bronze, a pelt, and a wolf claw.

Heading back to town, it was already dark out, the streets where lit up by street lights, and the lights from houses. I go back to the Inn, I am lucky sense there is only one room left. I get curious about something when I barely am able to get a room.

"Hey Myrtle" I say to her sitting on a bar stool in front of her.

"Yeah?" she asks still cleaning that same mug.

"Can I pay for more then one night? Like can I pay for tomorrow to?"

"Of course, why couldn't you? This way I make more money" she say chuckling.

I chuckle a little as well as I pull out another 20 bronze for tomorrow. I then pay for two pieces of bread and some water. The bread still tasted like cardboard. But as I was eating I notice something. I haven't needed to eat as much as I would in the human world, nor needed to go to the bathroom as much. I order three more pieces of bread and put it in my inventory in case I want to have a snack and don't feel like walking back. I head up to room 3, my new room, and get in the shower.

I think over everything that has happen today, and I realize that I do not know about this town as much. I decide that tomorrow I'll go exploring and I would be a good idea to take a break from fighting. I check my money and I have only 11 bronze left. I drift off, but that night I didn't have a dream, it was just black.

When I wake up I check the time and its 0900, or 9:00 A.M. I head out of the Inn, not bothering to get food sense I already have some, and I start to wonder around town. I see many things I haven't before. More weapon shops, a bank, and auction house, guild building, fast travel station, and a magic shop. In the magic shop you can find weapons that is has magic it in, or you could buy items and equipment and add it to the weapons you already have. There are also books that lets you can actually learn magic.

I didn't buy anything though because for most of them you have to be level 20 to use and I didn't have enough money to buy them. Towards the edge of town I found two things that are interesting. A pet shop, and training center. In the pet shop, you could buy things from, little pets just to keep, to ones you can ride, and ones you could go into battle with, sometimes all three.

I talked to a guy to learn more about it, and he said that there are a lot of pets, you could even get a dragon. When I heard that my heart pounded fast being more exited as ever. Dragons have been my favorite creatures, even when I was a kid I used to go out into the woods in search for a dragon egg. I used to get bullied a lot because of it.

I was so absorbed in thinking about getting a dragon I almost missed an important part, there is a device where I can make creature that I can find in the woods mine. I just need to make them weak enough before I put it on. It is like a collar, except only half of it. When you put it on the creature it is suppose to wrap around them making them your pet. The guy said it doesn't work every single time though, and that pets are like people, once they die they can't be brought back.

The collar thing cost 2 silver and 50 bronze each so I didn't buy anything. The training center is a huge help though. I'm not sure why uncle put it in the game though, maybe to give him a challenge. The training center allows people to work with trainers of their own class, teaching them moves and there role in working with others. But of course it cost money. It was 30 bronze an hour. I decided that for the next two days I will fight and gain as much money as I could, buy a couple more days at the Inn, then train as much as I could.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Learning to Fight.

Two days later, I have defeated 8 wolfs, and 12 spiders. I have paid off my room for a week which takes a lot off my mind. I have a total of 2 silver and 6 bronze. Every 100 bronze is 1 silver. I have gotten used to doing things by thought instead of saying things now. I am Level 9, with my xp bar ¼ of the way done. As I level it is harder to level. But soon I will be level ten.

There has been a lot of rumors going around town talking about guilds, and what this world is like. One rumor I heard is that there is already 3 big clans that is taking over. The Blood Knights, Hawkers, and the Saviors. There isn't a clan here though. I already tried to make one but it cost 10 gold to make one.

Today, I am finally going to start the training, I have enough money so I can train for a good couple hours. I walk into the building. I was only a one floor building made out of white brick, with a wooden roof. When I walk in I am in a big waiting room. There is a girl working behind a desk at the very back center, and four door on the back wall. Three to the left of her and two to the right of her.

I walk up to her, she is talking on a phone so I don't say anything. This was the first phone I saw in this world. It makes me wonder where she got it, or if uncle just put it in there. I take a look around the room more. Red chairs were alined equally on the walls for people who are waiting but I am the only one in here, there is also pictures of mountains and some people together.

As I was looking at the picture the girl hangs up the phone and writes something down. She then clears her voice and addresses me. Her voice is a high, but sweet, almost like a child voice.

"Hello sir, what may I help you with?" she says paying full attention to me.

"Ah yes, uhm, I was hoping I could train..."

She gives me a sweet smiles "How many hours?"

I look at her worried "I thought you paid per day?"

She shakes her head "Sorry, we switched to per hour, to many people were coming and we needed to get more money."

I think for a moment, "Three hours then."

She nods "That'll be 90 bronze then."

Sadly I open up my inventory and take out a silver coin and give it to her, she gives me 10 bronze back.

"Enter the door that has the scroll you chose over it." she says picking up her phone again.

Sighing I look above the door. My door was at the every end of the right side, right next to the white scrolls door. Nervously I open the door and walk inside. The door closes behind me automatically as I look around the room astonished. The entire room was made out of white tile, and each one is 1' by 1'. Using that to measure the room was 100' by 100'. The roof was 70' above the ground. I have no clue how this huge room could be in the small house.

There was something in the center of the room, it was a wooden chair with someone in it reading a book.

"Uhm hello?" I ask approaching the guy sitting in the chair.

He looks at me a little surprised "Oh, someone came." He stands up and puts the book down on the chair. "Well introduce yourself." He says looking me up and down.

"Well im Jo-... I'm D.R. and I came here to train, are you my teacher?" I ask looking him up and down.

He nods and gets closer, he is around 5'10, short blond hair, green eyes, and has a black beard. His eyes looked worn out, and he was wearing a long black cloak and gray shirt and pants with a dagger on his hip. He was a black scroll user. Over his head was a health bar, level, and name like any other person.

He was level 20, and name is Mark. We examined each other for a little before he spoke once again, his voice was ragged and tired.

"How long?"

"How long for what?" I ask confused.

"How long are you training?" he says rolling his eyes.

"Oh! For three hours."

He does a short sigh. "Okay, in this room we can fight, I want to see how much skill you have so far, come at me with the intention to kill."

I look at him with concern "What? But I will hurt you."

He does this cocky smirk "Yeah as if you could hit me."

That got me pissed off, I pull out my dagger, and charge at him, I thrust my dagger out when I am in range. Mark turns to the side and grabs my wrist, his grip is unbelievably strong. With the flick of his wrist he flips me making me land on my ass. Gritting my teeth I get up rubbing my sore ass.

"Again" he says as if he is unimpressed.

I nod and charge at him again, this time instead of thrusting I swing my dagger at his stomach, but before I could even complete my swing he steps towards me, blocks my wrist so I couldn't complete the swing. As he does this, his right leg goes behind my leg leg from in between my legs and he gives me a soft push making me fall on my ass again.

"Why aren't you using your skills?" he says looking down at me.

My face was completely blank. I had forgot about them, I was to enraged and was just thinking about hitting him, I forgot about them completely. Maybe that's how Hex and Turttle was when they fought.

For the next hour I continue to fight using my skills and what I learned but I could not touch him. I try many taticks and moves, but no matter what I do I could not touch him. I was out classed big time. Even when I use Flash he sees right through my moves. When I use hide he reacts before I can make contact.

I get to hot and sweaty, my breath has run out and I sit down leaning my back against the wall to take a break.

"This is coming out of your time" Mark says, he hasn't even broken a sweat yet.

"Yeah...I... I know..." I pant out, going into my inventory and getting a water out.

I drink some of my water and put the rest away, I close my eyes catching my breath. I'm already hot and sweaty so I open up my character again and unequipt my cloak. But as I do Mark gets angry.

"Keep it on" he says sternly looking at me.

"Why?.." I ask standing up. "It's hot as hell and I'm sweaty."

"Your cloak is one of the greatest things you can use."

I take a moment to think about things, I'm to tired to argue so I put it back on.

"I can't believe uncle put this in the game..." I mutter to myself but Mark hears me.

"Uncle?" He says astonished giving me a confused look.

"Yeah uncle, the creator of the game." I say thinking Mark is just an AI.

"You mean your Uncle is the one who trapped us in this hell hole?!"

I look at him confused "Your just an AI what are you talking about?"

He gets furious "We aren't Artificial Intelligence! We are actual people! We are the Beta testers!"

My eyes widen "w-what?..." I get scared thinking he is going to kill me, I get ready to bolt to the door.

"We got trapped in here first... he trapped us and made our deaths look like an accident..." Mark is now looking down at the ground.

"D-don't blame it on me I had nothing to do with it..." I plead out.

Mark takes another step closer with out saying a word. He starts to laugh, a demonic laugh. "This is perfect..." he mutter, then in a blink of an eye he appears right in front of me, he must of used flash.

"Please don't kill me!" I plead out scared for my life, I'm trembling a little.

He picks me up by the cloak "Lets get back to training" He says letting me go so I'm standing on my two feet.

I look at him with surprise "You aren't going to kill me?"

"Kill you? No... what would that accomplish? I'm going to train you so you can kill him yourself. For now on you come here everyday and we will train."

"But I don't have that kind of money!" I say thinking about my living expenses.

"Don't worry its free, but I am going to train you hard, and you will get hurt."

I gulp, but knowing it would be better then dieing I nod. "Can I just ask one more thing before we start?..."

"sure go ahead" Mark says getting back into his stance.

"How come you aren't advancing forward? Why stay here in this town?"

With a sigh Mark replies "Because, Clash made it so we can not leave the town, we can not level up at all..."

I get ready and nod. I take a breath and use flash, I go off right and do directly towards him. I swing my right leg going to get him in the side, but just as I do he grabs my leg and use my momentum to swing me around and throw me against the wall.

Pain spreads through me as I hear a crack. My health goes down to half way, quickly I open my inventory and grab a health potion. As I go to drink it Mark uses flash and appears right infront of me in a blink of an eye.

His knee flies towards me, my instincts take over and I move my head to the side. His knee barely misses me and crashes into the wall. The wall cracks and where his knee hit there is a big hole.

"You use your health potions to quick! Wait until you have a chance to use them. If you drink it as soon as you get hurt your opponent will see an opening and take it." Mark says looking down at me taking a couple steps back.

"But I don't wanna die!" I protest trying not to tremble. "Besides what were you thinking if that hit I would of died!"

"But it didn't, you moved out of the way. I am only level 20 you need to get better or else you won't survive!"

I knew he was right but I didn't want to admit it. Quickly drinking the potion my health goes back to normal and I get ready once again.

I try to use flash, but I didn't get that feeling I always do when I use it. I try to run to the left but it was just my normal speed. "What the hell..." I mutter to myself.

"Whats the matter?" mark says getting out of his stance.

I look but at him "I went to use flash but it didn't work."

"It probably hasn't cooled down yet" He says simply.

"Well how am I supose to know when it is cooled down?"

"Say 'show skills' and it'll pop up at the bottom of you vision, if its darken that means that you can not use it, if it is lit up then you can use it."

I do as he said and sure enough flash is darken.

"Sense your already level 20 can you tell me what other skills I will be getting?"

Mark smirks knowing that sooner or later I would ask that questions. "You will be getting 2 more skills as far as I know. Weakness at level 10 and Confusion at level 20."

"Nothing at level 15?"

Mark shakes his head. "What do they do?" I ask.

With a smirk he replies "Your going to have to find out for yourself."

I sigh, Mark taunts me by making a hang gesture saying to come. I do as he says and attack him again. I charge at him with out using flash. As I get right infront of him I use hide to make myself become hidden.

Mark quickly kicks in front of him but to his surprise he misses. I take my dagger and with my left hand I hold the hilt and with my right I hold the bottom and go to stab him in his side. He disappears thought and kicks me in my side sending me flying and into the wall once again.

"Get up" he says looking down at me. "We have a lot of practicing to do."

Slowly getting up and take a breath. For the rest of the day we practice, even though it was only suppose to be for a couple hours, sense no one came in we went for the whole day. Getting back into my room I took a shower and went right to bed. That night I didn't dream, I just slept which was much needed.

...To be continued.


End file.
